Warriors
by ZanessaDGU
Summary: A Zanessa story with a science fiction twist. It's 3652 and there's a world war going on. The two seperate sides are supposed to hate each other. But what would happen if two warriors fell in love?


WARRIORS Ep. 1 "Recruited"

Aired: *TO BE 5/25/11*

Font: Agency FB

Color: Orange

In the London, capital of Geldiezina

Kuhlhale yellls "Dawnzen! Come down for breakfast!" up at her son from their futurist kitchen.

Dawnzen tiredly replies with, "I'm coming" as he stubbles down the stairs and sits at their small dining room table.

Their robot butler shoots out pancakes on Dawnzen's plate.

"Thank you ROBO." He shakes his napkin and lays it down on his lap.

"Bleep, boop." It rolls away.

Kulhale takes a deep breath as she slowly eases down in the seat next to Dawnzen.

"Is everything alright mom?" Dawnzen asks.

"Yes," Kulhale resonds with, "We got an email today."

Dawnzen isn't exactly thrilled. He continues stuffing his face with pancakes as he manages to slip out, "And...?"

"It was from the government military. They want you in the war."

Dawnzen tried to hide his excitement. He drops his fork down and wipes off his mouth. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Kuhlhale reassures, "Dawnzen, you've been wanting an oppertoonity like this for a long time."

"I know, it's just...I don't want to be away from you for too long."

Kuhlhale giggles a little at how much of a little boy his big man can me. "Oh Dawnzen, Everything will be OK." She rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah." Dawnzen smiles.

"Now get excited! You're serving your empire!"

"You're right. Thanks mom," Dawnzen pecks his mother on the cheek, "See you later." He slings his back pack over his muscular arm as he rushes out the door*

-at school-

Kiel runs over to Dawnzen and exclaims, "Dawnzen!"

Dawnzen returnds the greeting as they do their best friend hand shake. "Hey dude!"

"Did you get the email from The Geldiezina Military Base?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"Yes!" They both hug out of excitement. It's a very cheerful moment for the both of them. For it must've been yesterday when they'd dress up and pretend to be at war in Dawnzen's back yard. Jumping from tree to tree trying to avoid the other. It was exciting, and now, it's going to be real.

"We're gonna be warriors!" Dawnzen excitedly yells.

"I can't wait! What if we're roommates too?"

"Highly unlikely, but that would be awsome!"

"Dude, this war is gonna rock. Shooting high tech lazers!"

"I can't wait to blow some shit up!" Isn't that what all little boys dream of?

Kiel laughs, "Totally, man!"

In NYC, the capital of Strøm

"Go long!" Lottie yells as she prepares to throw the pig skin.

Phoebie obeys and run clear to the other side of the yard.

Lottie snaps the ball. It's a perfect throw, like always. Even she almost starts drooling at the beauty of the spiral the football fallows in.

Phoebie jumps as high as she possibley can and actually catches it this time, "I got it!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Lottie runs towards Phoebie to guard the in zone.

Phoebie screams in terror as she tries to get past her older sister.

Lottie reaches around Phoebie and picks her up by the waist. "Got you!"

Phoebie kicks herself down and spikes the ball in anger. She crosses her arms as she pouts toward the door.  
>Lottie picks up the ball and tosses it up in the air, "Hey, maybe you'll grow big and strong someday so you CAN win." Lottie doesn't want Phoebie to be too upset.<p>

"Yeah right."

Lottie giggles to herself at the sight of her pathetic little sister. Lottie was even wearing a small floral dress today and still could win.

"Lottie!" Lawni yells from the doorway.

"What? I've let her win before!" Lottie defends.

"It's not that, please come here."

Lottie quickly runs over to Lawni. "What's wrong mom?"

Sorrow fills her eyes, "This." Lawni hands Lottie a letter from the mail.

Lottie takes the paper and reads it. A tear rolls down her cheek, "They told me I was done!" She crumples up the letter and throws it on the ground.

Lawni hugs her daughter as tears start rolling down her cheeks too.

"They can't do this to me!" Lottie feels her knees weaken as she continues crying into her mother's warm shoulder.

Phoebie intertwines her fingers guiltily as she approaches them, "Lottie? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Lottie slips away from her mother's grip to bend down and give Phoebie a hug. "It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?"

Lottie slowly kneels down to Phoebie's height, "I'm gonna have to leave again."

Tears fill her eyes, "Why?"

"The Strøm military loves to lie. I'm sorry." She gently slides a piece of hair in Phoebie's face behind her ear.

"No!" Phoebie's tears burst from their original hold.

Lottie tightly wraps her arms around Phoebie.

"We'll get through this." Lawni says.

"I already gave them two years. How can they do this to me? It's not legal." Lottie says as more tears fall.

"What's legal is the what the laws say. And they get to make the laws."

"But they don't have to follow their own laws?"

"Apparently not." Lawni now knees down too.

"I can't not show up. That's illegal. But then again what they're doing is illegal."

"True, but they have prisons for us if we do something illegal."

"I guess I better start packing."

London, Geldiezina

(A/N: A leage is a group of 10-20 warriors with one leage leader. They all share a small base somewhere near the war sight to fight)

"Warriors! You have been choosen to protect your land. You are in my leage, you will NOT lose. I've been directing leages longer than you could walk. DON'T test me! Now, tell me all your names." He starts walking down the line of recruits as they shout their names.

"Dawnzen of London."

"Rosetta of Paris."

"Kiel of London."

"Roxxi of Palermo."

"Perry of Berlin."

"Felipe of Troyes."

"Tohwna of Madrid."

"Lessie of Singapore."

"Aliza of Abidjan."

"Ainroz of Zinder."

"Liziann of Jeddah."

"Let's aboard the ship!" Kadd yells. (A/N: Yes, space ship. Don't you love the future?)

NYC, Strøm

"Attention! I am Leder, I am your leage leader. Names, NOW!" Leder, the leage leader demands at them.

"Lottie of New York City."

"Jae'n of Winnipeg."

"Mylshia of Fortaleza."

"Puck of Medoza."

"Remone of Lima."

"Raemel of Ottawa."

"Quinn of Denver."

"Murry of Cleveland."

"Durck of Austin."

"Serena of Anchorage."

Leder loads her gun. "Now, let's go win this bitch."

THE END.


End file.
